


The Only One

by DorsetGirl



Series: Life on Mars - Survival [5]
Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: A brief look at Gene on Sam’s first night in hospital.
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Series: Life on Mars - Survival [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185671
Kudos: 3





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted](https://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1773530.html) to LJ Comm Lifein1973 on 4th November 2009.

~ ~ ~

The tears had dried, the story of their miraculous coming together long told. Gene had been drinking steadily for hours and the exhaustion of terror was winning.

“Come on, Guv, give me the glass now, you need to get some kip. Be ready for Sam when he wakes up, OK? He’s going to need you nice and strong.”

“Was the only one I ever wanted,” Gene slurred, his head beginning to drop.

“I know.” She smiled at him affectionately. “Knew before you did, I reckon.” She took the glass deftly as it tilted across his lap.

“My Sam... only one...”

~ ~ ~


End file.
